1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for warning a driver who is drowsy while driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drowsy driving is the operation in which a driver falls asleep while driving. While a driver is asleep for only three seconds in a vehicle that runs 100 km/h, the vehicle moves 83 m. During that time, the vehicle moves without any control.
To prevent drowsy driving, a technology for sensing a driver's drowsiness state and providing a warning to the driver is being developed. In the technology, the driver's drowsiness state is determined based on a biometric signal (e.g., eyeballs, brainwave, body temperature, or the like).
However, in the case of the detection of brainwaves, mounting causes an inconvenience and a separate module may be required, and thus, costs may increase.
In the case of the detection of eyeballs, a separate module is also required, and thus, costs may increase.
In the case of the detection of body temperature, this may be implemented by closely sticking a detection sensor film to a hand or a back. However, in the case in which a detection sensor is mounted onto a steering wheel to detect a change in the temperature of a hand, the detection sensor may not make a decision when a hot-wire of the steering wheel operates. In the case in which a detection sensor is mounted onto a sheet to detect a change in temperature of the back, the detection sensor may not make a decision when a hot-wire or a ventilation sheet operates.